nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
News
Welcome to the news page, where I post all of the latest NZ Car Wash news I can find for you. If you have any news you want to contribute, leave a comment or message me on my talk page. Istobal Upgrade for Papatoetoe Another old Ryko bites the dust as Mobil Papatoetoe recently waved goodbye to their old Premier XL - one of the only remaining units with blue & white brushes, in favour of a Brand new Istobal M'Nex 22. The new wash is the same spec as all the other machines Istobal has completed for Mobil these past couple of years. This new replacement also marks yet another "Wash'n'Run" site to get a new Brush wash instead of a PDQ. (8/2/2020) PapatoetoeMobil1.png|The new Istobal PremXLwhite-1.png|The old Ryko Mobil the ones to watch in 2020 Enthusiasts eagerly await new Google Streetview images as Mobil continues to upgrade many of its Car Washes around NZ. Whilst various wash upgrades have continued for many years, the past couple of years have seen a spike in upgrades in many areas. Since 2018, four sites in Wellington have received new machines, with Porirua set to become the fifth later this month. Rumors of another upgrade in Palmerston North have aided in growing the interest in Mobil's upgrade plan. As new Google Streetview data is released over the next couple of years, we will begin to see exactly which sites become the next in a line of many old machines that Mobil continues to operate. (1/2/2020) DSCN1302.JPG|Karori recieved new Laserwash 360plus in 2018 DSCN1327.JPG|Boulcott recieved new Laserwash 360plus in 2019 DSCN8037.JPG|Paremata was upgraded to an M'Nex 22 in August 2019 DSCN8398.JPG|Kilbirnie was upgraded to an M'Nex 22 in Septmeber 2019 New wash for Johnsonville with Z upgrade Z has recently upgraded the Car Wash machine at their Johnsonville site, replacing their older Washtec SoftCare unit (installed under Shell in the mid-2000s) with a brand new SoftCare machine, packed with the latest features. The new machine features the latest dryer design, as well as LED guidance lights, overhead RGB lighting and new high-pressure blasters. (1/2/2020) DSCN1571.JPG Wellington's Last Ryko Ultraclean set to go The last remaining Ryko Ultraclean in the Wellington Region, located at Mobil in Porirua, is set to be replaced in February 2020. The machine, which is now more than 25 years old, has been in need of an upgrade for some time. Faulty sensors have made it impossible for smaller cars to use the machine. The wash has seen a few changes over time. In 2009, the machine's original brushes (light blue and royal blue) were replaced with red & blue brushes, which presumably had come from a Premier XL unit. However, in December 2018, the brushes were once again replaced, going back to the original two-tone blue colour scheme. The replacement machine is due to be installed in February 2020, and is believed to be an Istobal M'Nex 22, but we will update if this turns out to be wrong. (30/1/2020) DSCN5690.JPG DSCN5691.JPG DSCN1563.JPG Porirua2.jpg Porirua1.jpg Porirua3.jpg